Nemo
by D3athz-C4lling
Summary: Having no choice but to switch places and impersonate the other, Alfred and Matthew soon begin to lose themselves as well as each other. Mafia AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My summer is fading...but before I go...here is one last fic~I actually had to do a little research for this one, but thank God for Wikipedia.

**Warnings: **American mafia AU, human names used, swearing, violence, and a bit of OOC-ness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

'_This is me for forever, one of the lost ones'_

Alfred and Matthew Jones never wanted this. Being orphans for as long as they can remember, they have been living on the streets for almost all their lives. Not that the time mattered. The weeks, months, and years bled into one another; the days only marked when the two had something to eat or a decent place to sleep. Moving from one city to the next, the number of generous people who offered them their change was few and far in between. They have tried to look for distant relatives who would hopefully take them in, but found none. Alfred, the older of the two, has tried time and time again to get a job. But because he had no proof of receiving an education or credentials, the blonde was never accepted. They moved about from state to state, hoping one of them wouldn't have such strict laws when it came to getting jobs. The twins were about to leave the streets of New York when a mysterious man offered the both of them to work for him. Although…he never told them what kind of job he had in store for them. Alfred and Matthew didn't care though, they just wanted to make an honest living and support each other. They were oblivious to the world of crime they have just stepped into. But perhaps this was due to how their boss treated them on their first day on the job. In his office, the boss simply gave them the money they needed to rent an apartment and feed themselves in a suitcase. All this money in one setting and in return all the twins had to do was settle themselves into New York. Alfred was more than elated to take the money and buy himself a hamburger. Matthew, on the other hand, became doubtful.

"Alfred, I don't think we should stay here," the blonde warned. "Isn't it weird how our boss has that kind of money on him?"

"What are you talking about? He's just probably some rich business owner…and a cool boss too!" Alfred responded through a mouthful of hamburger.

The two settled into a one-bedroom apartment, for that was all they could afford while trying to stock up on food, essential furniture (a bed, couch, table, and two chairs) a television, car, new clothes, and glasses the two needed.

When the dubious look on Matthew didn't go away, Alfred reached across the old table and placed a reassuring hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will look up from now on."

Things really did went well for the orphans…until a week later. The two were just getting used to living the average life until the boss called them in. It was about time they knew what their jobs were. Upon entering his office, the boss got right down to business. He was very frank with it as well.

"You two will be working for the mafia…my mafia,"

At first, the two were quiet, trying to process what was being said.

While Matthew was still rendered speechless, Alfred spoke up rather nervously. "Ah…haha…that's funny boss, you really had us the-"

"I'm serious. From now on, you will do everything I say,"

"W-what? What kind of job is this?" Alfred stood up from his chair, walking toward the boss.

"Alfred, wait," Matthew told him from his seat.

"You guys said you didn't care what kind of job it was," the boss reminded them. "Besides, you two now owe me your lives for my generosity," pointing at the various articles of clothing on Alfred and Matthew.

"We don't owe you a cent!" he said defiantly, sapphire orbs glaring at the man across the desk.

"You're right, it's not a cent," the boss said coolly, amused by the blonde's reaction. "It's your lives…but then again," he snapped his fingers. The two bodyguards standing behind the side of the boss's plush chair stepped forward, each with a small pistol in their hands. The two figures then pointed the guns at the twins. "You two may not even be worth a cent…"

Alfred continued to stand his ground, his hands balled up into fists. In the back, Matthew was whimpering.

"Either you comply, or I'll kill you and your brother right here and now."

What other choice did they have? They had to pay what they owe…and that meant starting their new "jobs".

X.X.X.X

Because of his charisma that he exhibited to the boss on their "day of revelation", the boss assigned Alfred to be the consigliere, or negotiator for the mafia. However, because of his stubborn and careless attitude, this normally led to disputes rather than agreements with nothing achieved and even on-the-spot massacres. Matthew, the quieter one, was assigned to do the dirty work of the mafia that always involved blood being spilt. This was because he was almost always invisible to people, making him the ideal assassin. This also failed however, because Matthew couldn't stand the sight of blood much less kill another being. The boss became infuriated by these constant failures, and threatened that if they continue to mess things up, he'll have them killed. After hearing this, the twins tried to find every possible way to escape. But the boss expected this, and had henchmen watch their every move for some time. He'd hoped that by doing so, they would become docile...it appeared to work. There was nowhere for the twins to go; they couldn't leave. Out of desperation, Alfred and Matthew decided to change places with one another. Matthew, the more sophisticated and polite one, did well in Alfred's place as negotiator while Alfred, although he didn't like it much himself, did well in Matthew's place as the mafia's "soldato". At least he didn't have to be nice to those he killed, just so long as he got the job done. Although a bit awkward at first, the identical twins got used to wearing the other's clothes when called for by the boss. It did take longer for Alfred to get used to his job as an assassin though. After the first few murders he committed, he would always trudge into their apartment and throw up. Matthew would always be there to comfort him when he woke up in the middle of the night screaming and sobbing from the nightmares. A bit of Alfred died after this, but Matthew knew that his brother wouldn't let this dampen his hopes for leaving the mafia. To shake off suspicion from fellow mafia members, the twins imitated the other's practical characteristics; such as Matthew forcing himself to talk louder than usual and Alfred keeping certain thoughts to himself rather than blurting out what was on his mind. Some members noticed that Matthew's timid attitude changed when he was on the streets at night, but the boss dismissed it for trauma from the job; and asserted that this trauma builds character. The impersonations worked beautifully. But no matter how well he can copy his brother, Matthew can never fully embrace his originally assigned job and kill someone.

'_The one without a name, without an honest heart as compass'_

* * *

"You called for us, boss?" Alfred asked when the twins approached the one they owed their lives to.

"A new gang has arrived here from Europe," their boss started, taking a drag of his cigar. "Cheeky bastards…they already think they can start business here, stealing money from one of my revenues," he continued, blowing smoke into the brothers' faces. "But they want to 'talk it over' first before resorting to violence…what a bunch of bureaucrats!" he jeered. Glancing at Alfred, he said "Which is why I want you to go and do the talking for me. I'll give you one week to sort this shit out. After which," he looked over to Matthew. "I'm leaving the rest in your hands."

The twins bowed their heads. "Understood, boss."

X.X.X.X

Matthew was used to this setting – a hotel room used for their meeting with the other mafia. But no matter how many times he encountered the strangers, he always felt nervous. Although, he should be grateful; he received the lesser of two evils. Pulling Alfred's bomber jacket tighter around himself against the chill that ran down his spine, Matthew entered through the door along with two other members. Upon entering, the European mafia was already there and stood up when they saw their North American counterparts.

"Good day," one of the members greeted in a British accent. He then extended his hand towards Matthew. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, the negotiator of this mafia,"

"Alfred Jones, nice to meet you." Matthew said while shaking the offered hand.

After the formalities, Matthew seated himself on the opposite side of the Englishman and adjusted his glasses before speaking. "So, have you been able to find the person on your side accused of stealing money from our boss?"

"You're talking to him right now," Arthur muttered. "B-but that's ridiculous!" he added after Matthew raised an eyebrow. "We just got here! There's no bloody way that one of your member was able to find out about the situation and inform our boss about it…I'm being framed,"

Matthew patiently listened to Arthur as he began to thoroughly explain the situation on his side and his opinion on the matter. He even went so far as to go into great detail on how his mafia arrived, the specific date, and the extent of his knowledge of the city. When the Englishman was done, Matthew nodded his understanding. "Thank you for such a thorough report and information, Mr. Kirkland. I'll be sure to do whatever I can to prove your innocence."

X.X.X.X

"I need your help on this one, Alfred," Matthew pleaded.

"Awww but Matthew, you know I'll be busy wasting people on the streets," Alfred whined.

"Exactly! The real culprit is sure to be around there at night, which is convenient for you." Matthew retorted. "I had a talk with them just this afternoon. They said they just arrived here, so there's no way they can find their way around and do these things…they were using maps to find the hotel…Someone from our own mafia must be doing this behind the boss's back."

"Why should we care so much about a bunch of strangers? It's their fault they set themselves up for this," Alfred argued.

"Because a hero doesn't let innocent people get killed," Matthew threw back.

"I don't know if they can be called 'innocent'…"

"You know what I mean!"

Alfred chuckled at the flustered look Matthew was giving him. "Oh, alright. As the older brother and hero, it's my responsibility to look out for you. And if you're really into this and want to help that guy, then I guess I'll do this," Putting on Matthew's tan coat, Alfred turned from the small mirror hanging on the wall and faced his brother. "So, how do I look?"

"Just like me," Matthew answered light-heartedly.

"And I thought I was the conceited one," Alfred teased.

Both got a laugh out of that before Alfred flashed Matthew a thumbs-up and closed the door to their one-bedroom apartment behind him.

During the next few days, Alfred followed his fellow mafia members at night and listed those who looked suspicious. He then handed the list to Matthew, who took care of it from there and narrowed the list as well as found evidence against the culprit. The entire process took six days, leaving only one day to spare before Alfred had to kill Arthur.

* * *

'_Oh how I wish, for soothing rain, all I wish is to dream again'_

"I cannot thank you enough for what you've done," Arthur said while breathing a sigh of relief.

"You are welcome, Mr. Kirkland," Matthew smiled at the Englishman.

"Detestable…how that wanker used our arrival to place suspicion on us for something he has done,"

"As I mentioned before, I am terribly sorry that he used you as a scapegoat," Matthew offered.

"It wasn't your fault, Alfred. In fact, I owe you. It's obvious that you put a lot of effort into this. So just ask me for anything, and it'll be done."

"Anything?" the blonde echoed in surprise. For a split second, there was hope in Matthew's eyes, but that quickly dissolved and he mutely shook his head. "It was nothing…I wasn't the only one who helped prove your innocence…you don't owe me anything,"

"Nonsense, surely there must be something that you want," Arthur pressed. "Is it money, women, fame?"

Matthew shook his head again, avoiding eye contact with the Englishman.

"Power?" he tried again.

"What _we_ want…can't come from one man," Matthew mumbled.

"What are you talking about? How do I know I can't provide you that if you don't tell me what it is first?" Arthur peered at him with inquiring green eyes.

Matthew fidgeted in the plush chair he was sitting in. The hotel room suddenly felt too small for the mafia members to be in. He looked to the back of him, where the only door to leave was. The mafia members that accompanied the two negotiators stood lazily near the entrance, obviously bored with the conversation at hand. Reverting his attention back to Arthur, he said desperately "Won't your boss get upset if he knew that you are giving me money?"

"So is it money you want? Don't worry, it's coming out of my personal account. My boss and the mafia have nothing to do with it."

Matthew dug his fist deeper into the pocket of the bomber jacket. He really didn't want to tell this man what both Alfred and he desired the most; Arthur was just a stranger…a member of another mafia. "It's not money…" he muttered.

"Then what is it?" Arthur persisted, his voice rising to indicate his irritation. "I really want to know…is it really that bad?" he was looking at Matthew with a concerned look on his face now.

"Freedom," Matthew replied in a hushed tone. He didn't want to say it, but the Englishman looked like he genuinely cared.

_Maybe we can trust him…_he tried to convince himself.

Barely catching the request, Arthur raised a thick eyebrow. "Don't be silly, it's obvious that you are a free man in this country,"

"You don't understand," Matthew disagreed. Raising his head to lock his sapphire eyes with Arthur's emerald ones, he explained in a low voice "My brother and I want to leave the mafia life behind and start anew. We never wanted to work for the boss, but forced to against our will," Once in a while in his explanation, Matthew looked cautiously at the mafia members leaning on the walls with their heads down.

Arthur was rendered speechless when Matthew was done. He bowed his head in defeat. "I…I don't think I can…isn't there anything else?"

Matthew again shook his head to indicate his answer as he got up from his seat. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Kirkland. But please don't feel bad, there are just some things a single person can't do," he gave Arthur a sad smile. "Thank you for your generous offer."

X.X.X.X

"What were you thinking?" Alfred criticized when Matthew recited what happened at the meeting. "How could you have told a stranger something like that? You should have just said you wanted money."

"Because I'm tired of lying, Alfred," Matthew said defensively. "He looked like he really wanted to help,"

"Tch, anyone can pretend they care you know," Alfred countered.

"But he looked upset when he realized he couldn't pay me back,"

"Probably just using his acting skills…" the older retorted cynically.

When Matthew couldn't find anything to convince his brother otherwise, he hung his head low.

"It's for the better that no one gets involved with our problem," Alfred said more softly. "Don't worry, I'll get the both of us out of this mess,"

"Because you're the hero," Matthew finished for him, giving his brother a small smile.

"Exactly!" Alfred beamed before going out for his nightly assignment.

X.X.X.X

"Curse these bloody streets…if only I haven't lost the map!" Arthur complained aloud while walking down an alley. "There may not be a lot of people out, but at least one of them should know their way around here." It was already dark, the streets only illuminated by the lamp poles. He was about to round a corner to enter a public street when someone grabbed him from behind. Arthur was fast to react, but by the time his hand was on his pistol in his coat, he felt cold metal resting on his head.

"You fucking limey…no matter what the negotiations were, you still owe our mafia money," the attacker breathed into Arthur's ear.

"Ha! You mean I still owe _you _money, right?" the Englishman snapped. He let out a yelp when his blonde hair was yanked on by a rough hand. Arthur was then thrown against the brick wall, his face hitting the cold surface. The equally cold gun was still pointed at his head.

"That's right, limey…way to fuck up my plan. If only you'd stayed ignorant and let yourself get framed, it wouldn't have been the end for you her-AH!"

The sound of a gunshot echoed in the alley, followed by a pain-induced scream. A pistol fell to the floor.

"Looks like the hero made it here just in time!"

"What are you doing here, Matthew?" the stranger demanded, cradling his bleeding hand.

"Isn't it obvious? But I'm more interested in what you're doing here, Tony," Alfred said rather sternly. "And why you were stealing money behind the boss's back,"

"I don't have to answer your stupid questions!" Tony barked.

"Okay, suit yourself. And good luck explaining what happened to your hand to the boss…not that it'll matter…seeing as though it'll be the last time you see him," Alfred shrugged.

"Unlike you and your brother, I'll be able to make the escape from the mafia unscathed," he snarled before making his way deeper into the alley to avoid getting caught in the street light.

"He's getting away! Aren't you going to follow him?" Arthur asked and pointed at the trail of fresh blood on the ground.

His voice averted Alfred's attention on the fleeing figure to the man on the ground. "Nah," the blonde answered tersely. He offered Arthur his hand. "You okay?"

"Alfred?" the name slipped from the Englishman's lip after accepting the help to get on his feet. With the limited lighting, the person standing in front of him looked exactly like the person he talked to this afternoon.

"Yeah? Oh…uhh…I'm Matthew Jones, Alfred's brother," Alfred quickly answered, mentally reminding himself who he was.

"Ah, I see…I'm fine, thank you," Arthur answered Alfred's previous question. Although the flustered look on his face told a different story.

"Well, you don't look 'fine' to me," Alfred teased while pocketing his pistol into Matthew's tan coat. When the Englishman crossed his arms and gave him a defiant look, he added "C'mon, you can tell the hero your problems,"

After being repetitively poked on the arm by the flamboyant young man, Arthur gave in. "…It's just that this is the second time since I've arrived here that I needed someone…to help me…" he admitted. "This also means that this is the second time I owe someone my life,"

_He must be the guy Matthew talked about…Arthur Kirkland…_Alfred deducted.

"Huh…okay then…get me a hamburger," he said after a moment of silence lapsed over them.

"Wait…what?"

"You heard me. To pay me back for saving your life, you'll buy me a burger!" the blonde proclaimed with a victorious smile.

Arthur stared at Alfred for a moment, his mouth slightly open. "A-are you serious?"

Alfred nodded enthusiastically.

"But that's absurd! Wouldn't you rather have-"

"I don't want money, women, fame, or power…if that's what you were going to ask me," Alfred interrupted.

A bit stunned by the déjà vu, he remained silent. "Then…then are you implying that my life's worth is equal to that of a hamburger?" Arthur was affronted by the realization.

_Man…this guy is stubborn…_Alfred thought to himself. The night was slipping away, and he still had his job to finish. Peering at Arthur with sapphire eyes, he said with a serious tone "Look, you were the one who asked me for what _I_ wanted for helping you out right? Are you really going to go against my request?"

Before he could get a syllable out, Alfred got close enough to him to pat him on the back. "Now when we see each other again, you'd better have that burger okay?" he grinned.

The Englishman couldn't really do anything else but nod his head slightly. The young man next to him was just so tenacious. It took another minute for Alfred to give Arthur directions for the apartment he was living in. When the Englishman indicated his understanding, Alfred started to back away from the lamp pole.

"Great! Then I'll see you around, Arthur." Alfred flashed him a thumbs-up and strode off into the alleyway.

Arthur stood where he was, dumbfounded.

_How did he know my name?_

_X.X.X.X_

"You're back later than usual," Matthew greeted his brother.

"Well, that's because I ran into your friend on the streets tonight," Alfred explained, throwing the tan coat over his chair. "Tony tried to kill him, but I came in to save him."

"Are you alright? Did you get shot anywhere?" Matthew asked worryingly while offering Alfred a cup of coffee.

"I'm perfectly fine. Oh, and Arthur made that same offer he made with you,"

"So…how did you handle the situation?" the younger wanted to know.

"Simple…I said I wanted a hamburger!" Alfred answered proudly.

Matthew couldn't help but snicker at this. "Really, Alfred? I can just imagine Arthur's reaction,"

"Hey, it was the only thing I could think of at that time," he pouted childishly.


	2. Chapter 2

"May I ask what this meeting is about, Mr. Kirkland?" Matthew inquired.

"You mean your boss didn't tell you?" the Englishman asked back.

"He just sent me here to agree to a proposal of some sort by your boss," the blonde replied.

"My boss has invited your mafia to attend his daughter's wedding party next week. We are having this meeting to determine how many people on your side will go,"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly how many wants to go…but I can give you the number of how many to expect," Matthew offered.

"Very well, that'll do,"

After Matthew gave Arthur the number of possible attendees, Arthur in exchange provided Matthew with details as to where the party will take place and the time.

"Thank you for your time and information, Mr. Kirkland," Matthew said before reaching to retrieve the bomber jacket on the armchair.

"The pleasure's all mine, Alfred." A bit hesitantly, he added "And I'm terribly sorry that-"

"Mr. Kirkland, are you still going on about that? It's not your fault," Matthew chided gently. "Anyways, I should get back-"

"Look out!" Arthur shoved Matthew to the side and crashed to the floor, bleeding.

When Matthew turned around to the door, it was wide open and the mafia members who were supposed to be his bodyguards already left the hotel room. Arthur's bodyguards remained, although they were staggering around, not knowing what to do.

"What are you guys doing? Help me get him to the hospital," Matthew told the two members near the doorway at the same time helping Arthur up, who was clutching his left shoulder.

X.X.X.X

Dressed in their own attire, Matthew and Alfred went to visit Arthur in the hospital the next day. When they entered the sterile white-washed room, Arthur was sitting up on his bed reading a book. He gave the twins a weak smile as he placed the book down.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, Arthur," Matthew sobbed.

Said Englishman was taken aback by his words, seeing as though they only met once. The once cheerful person he thought he knew was expressing an unusual amount of grief.

"Please forgive my brother for his actions,"

"It wasn't his fault,"

"B-but…" Matthew tried to argue.

While the two were in a light-hearted debate, Alfred, with both fists in the pockets of his bomber jacket, looked around the room warily. He didn't spare Arthur a greeting and kept his eyes moving, anxious.

When Matthew realized how frigid Alfred was being, he excused the both of them for a moment and left the room.

Once the door closed completely, Matthew faced Alfred. "What's wrong with you? At least show him some gratitude for saving 'your' life,"

"You see, Matthew…this is what happens when you trust a stranger," Alfred said rather coldly.

"He's not a stranger anymore, Alfred. He blocked a bullet for me!"

"Those guys who were your bodyguards probably heard your conversation with him from last time…they're trying to kill us,"

"What?"

"He knows, Matthew. The boss knows that we're trying to leave the mafia…"

"N-no…"

"Why else wouldn't the boss assign me this job if the target wasn't you? If he wanted Arthur dead, he would've told me to kill him in a more discreet way."

Matthew was about to say something when the two heard someone clear his throat behind Alfred.

Alfred moved to the side and muttered a "sorry" before the blonde gave them a smile and entered Arthur's room. However, after a minute, the twins heard a crash and glass shattering. Alfred opened the door for the new visitor to burst through it.

"My my, looks like our dear Arthur will make a full recovery," the visitor said knowingly. "Oh how rude of me, I'm Francis Bonnefoy," the Frenchman introduced himself after the twins gave him an odd look.

"Alfred Jones,"

"Matthew Jones,"

Francis eyed Alfred for a bit before saying "Ah, so you're the Alfred Arthur has been talking about lately. You're the one who got him out of that fix, oui?"

"Also the one who got him into the hospital," Matthew added shamefully.

The Frenchman raised an eyebrow at the younger twin. "Well, I wouldn't say it was because of him that Arthur got shot…which is what I would like to talk to you about," turning toward Alfred once again. "In case if you were wondering, I'm also a negotiator in the same mafia as Arthur's,"

"Uh, okay…" Alfred answered slowly. The nervous expression on his face told Matthew that he knew almost nothing about the situation.

"Let's discuss this somewhere else. I heard there was a café nearby, and Matthew is more than welcomed to join us if he wants."

X.X.X.X

"I would like to have a description of the man who shot Arthur," Francis asked frankly once they were seated in the back of the café. When both twins glanced at each other doubtfully, he added "I think it would benefit us _both_ if we can take this guy down,"

When Alfred remained quiet, staring down at his coffee, Matthew offered "Well, it was obvious that he was from our mafia…but I'm sure that he was aiming for Alfred instead of Arthur. He left the room before Alfred saw anything,"

This surprised the Frenchman. "Oh? You knew what happened, mon cher?"

"Yes, Alfred told me all about it after he came back from the hospital. Please forgive him for being so rude, but he is still a bit shell-shocked from the event. If there is anything you would like to know, I'll try my best to answer your questions,"

For the rest of the conversation, it was Matthew who did the talking while Alfred grew bored and headed back to the hospital to see Arthur.

X.X.X.X

Upon entering, Arthur smiled at Alfred. "Oh good, that frog didn't come back,"

"You mean Francis? He's at a café right now with Matthew,"

"I'd advise your brother to be careful around him…the frog has a way with words, which may explain why he's actually a negotiator…Anyways," Arthur paused, shaking his head and pointing at a bag. "I forgot to give this to your brother earlier, but can you give it to him when you see him?"

Out of curiosity, Alfred looked into the paper bag and found that it was the burger he told Arthur to get him.

"I met Matthew a while ago on the streets. Apparently the wanker who framed me still wanted the money, but your brother came by at just the right time. And in exchange for saving my life, he wanted a hamburger!" Arthur snorted. "Could you believe him? It's very apparent who's the smarter one between you two. I mean, at least you wanted something more reasonable than fast food,"

Alfred had to bite his tongue and force a smile after hearing this. "Hahaha, yeah…Matthew can be…obnoxious sometimes…" The words were reluctant to leave his mouth and he knew he couldn't keep this up for long. He had to change the subject quickly. "Anyways, I'm sorry for not expressing my gratitude earlier…but, why did you even bother to do what you did? We hardly know each other,"

Arthur was lost in thought for a moment. "True, honestly I am not quite sure myself...I thought it was odd that your bodyguards were pulling out their guns…but when they pointed it at you-hey, what are you doing? That's Matthew's!"

Alfred was already taking the burger out of its wrapping and shoving it into his mouth when his attention was directed at Arthur. He gave a wide smile while saying "I'm sure Matthew won't mind. In fact, I'm pretty sure he asked you for this so that he could give it to me himself!"

"B-but…you…are you alright?"

_His personality seems out of kilter…_Arthur observed. He never knew the person sitting next to him could be so boisterous.

"I'm just hungry is all. But are you alright?" Alfred questioned. "You still look a bit sad,"

"W-what? I'll be fine…you don't have to worry," Arthur stuttered, a bit embarrassed that he was being read so easily.

"If it's about you owing me, you can just drop it," the blonde said bluntly. "The fact that I'm still alive right now is all thanks to you. You've done more than repaid me, Arthur."

There was a silence, and Alfred suddenly got up from his chair. He has already finished the burger. "I think…my brother and I should get going…immediately…"

"Wait," the Englishman protested, grabbing onto Alfred's wrist to prevent escape. "Just give me a chance to talk to your boss to see if I can do anything…This isn't about my debt to you, as a gentleman, I cannot allow you two to do these things against your will,"

Alfred gave him a gentle smile before taking his arm back. "You really shouldn't go so far for a couple of nobodies like us…besides, I don't want anyone getting involved in our problem…I don't want them to get hurt," pointing at the bullet wound on Arthur.

* * *

'_These lines the last endeavor, to find the missing lifeline'_

"That's strange…he did tell me to meet him here," Matthew said to himself. A couple days after visiting Arthur and having their chat in the café, Francis wanted Matthew to tell his brother that he would like to talk to him again. To take Arthur's place as negotiator, he wanted to fill Alfred in on a plan to capture the would-be assassin. But for the plan to work, he first needed Alfred's cooperation. Matthew knew his brother wouldn't bother to associate with the Frenchman, so he didn't tell him about it and did what he always did – went in his stead. He didn't know it, but he was standing in the same alleyway where Alfred and Arthur first met. The street lamps flickered and shed pale, yellow light onto the ground. Matthew was unaccustomed to this eerie setting, and pulled his brother's bomber jacket closer to himself as the minutes of loneliness passed by slowly.

"Ah mon cheri, you're already here," Matthew heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, is that you?"

"Oui, but please, call me Francis," he cooed.

"O-okay…Francis…what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"There's no need to rush now is there? The night is still young," the Frenchman started advancing toward Matthew from the shadows.

"Well, I would like to get back…Al-Matthew is waiting for me," the way Francis was staring at him almost hungrily made Matthew lose his composure. And this time, he didn't have bodyguards or anyone to help him.

"Oh? Then I guess I'll get down to business," Snaking a hand around Matthew's waist, he leaned forward to whisper into the blonde's ear. "There is no wedding party…"

"W-what?" Matthew was beginning to blush from the contact, but try as he might to push the other blonde away, his grip only tightened around him.

"I didn't want to do this, but the boss wants something back for injuring one of his finest negotiators…Arthur was supposed to do the job to get his revenge, but I know he lacks the heart to do it…which is why…"

"Francis!"

Said Frenchman slumped and crumpled to the ground in front of Matthew.

"Matthew! Where the hell were you? Why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere?" Alfred came up from behind the Frenchman, carrying a metal baseball bat.

"Alfred? H-how…it was none of your business; you shouldn't worry over me all the time. Why did you hit Francis? I can take care of myself you know," Matthew blurted out all at once, shocked by his brother's entry.

"You sure about that?" Alfred stepped on the Frenchman's hand, revealing a pistol.

Matthew remained silent, a hand over his mouth.

"I thought it was weird of you to go out at night…I thought they might have gotten you…" he slowed, his expression changing from worry to rage. "What were you doing with this bastard?"

"He…he wanted to have a private meeting with me…to give me information…"

"Matthew…I thought I told you that we can't trust anyone…they're all against us…"

"Does that explain why you were carrying that?" he pointed at the bloodied baseball bat.

"Yeah…some members of our own mafia attacked me on my way home," a tear slipped down the older twin's cheek. "If I wasn't here a second sooner…you could have…why…" Alfred grabbed Matthew's shoulders. "This was the second time you could have been killed! Why does it always happen to you…and not me?"

But Alfred knew exactly why. _It's because you're always taking my place…_

It was extremely rare to see Alfred act like this…the only time Matthew ever saw him cry was when he had to kill his first few targets. The younger had really done something to upset him…and Matthew knew it. "I'm so sorry, Alfred,"

With his blurry vision, Francis was able to make out two figures looming above him wearing the exact same outfit from jacket to glasses. _What…two…Alfreds?_ Was his last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"If you die…I'll have nothing left…nothing…" Alfred distanced himself from his brother. Wiping away the tears with the back of his hand, he went over to pick up his bat. "Which is why…" he raised the weapon over his head, ready to bash the unconscious Frenchman until he died.

"Wait! Alfred, don't!" Matthew grabbed him by the wrist. "Please don't do it…Francis didn't want to kill me…he had to…just like you…"

The fury in Alfred's eyes faded when he saw the imploring look on his brother's face. Slowly, he lowered the bat.

"We should get out of here, and get ready to leave this town,"

Alfred nodded his head mutely and started heading for their apartment with Matthew right behind him, leaving Francis on the streets.

X.X.X.X

Along the way, the twins heard a distant siren that grew louder as they went in the direction to their apartment. When they were only a block away, the two realized that they won't be able to gather any of their belongings. For when the brothers were gone, someone has set fire to their humble one-bedroom home. A moment after staring at the black smoke rising out of the windows, an explosion near the building diverted their attention. Their car detonated.

The twins quickly and quietly left the scene and rented a hotel room to stay in for the rest of the night. It was a short night for the both of them, since only one brother slept at a time while the other stayed awake to keep watch over the streets around them.

As soon as morning came, the two stayed off the alleyways, trying to blend in with the public to buy their plane tickets, passports, and rent a car with the remaining money in their bank accounts.

"Do you think we'll make it in time without being caught?" Matthew asked nervously. He was trying to distract himself by pulling on the sleeves of his tan coat.

"Of course we will! I'm the hero after all," Alfred tried to sound convincing. _We have to…it's our only chance…_

With their plane tickets and passports in a plastic bag and clothes on their backs, the two got into their rented car and drove off to the airport at night.

'_Nemo sailing home'_

It was when they were going up a cliff that led to the airport did the twins noticed that they were being followed.

"Damn it! Who's following us?"

Matthew, who was sitting in the back clutching onto the plastic bag, looked back. "It's…Arthur…and Francis! There are more people in the back of them with guns,"

"Shit…keep your head down, Matthew," Alfred stepped harder on the accelerator until it was all the way down. The car jerked before speeding forward.

"They're getting away, shoot their tires," Francis ordered one of the members.

The member poked his head and arm out of the window to aim at the vehicle in front of them.

Matthew cringed when he heard the sound of bullets whizzing past them. A few of them got their parking and brake lights. "Alfred…"

The one in the driver's seat reached for the glove compartment, but swore when he didn't find what he was looking for. "Fuck! I forgot I left my hand gun in the other car…" Before he could search for any firearm he could have had on him, the car skidded; one of their tires was shot. Alfred pressed on the brake and steered the wheel as fast as he could before the car hit the metal rail. He was about to step on the gas again when the road in front of him was blocked off by a bunch of cars.

They were cornered. Yet they were only a turn away from their destination…

Abandoning the vehicle, Alfred pulled out a small pistol and pointed it at the first person he saw. Matthew got out of the car as well, standing close by his brother's side.

"Alfred, put the bloody gun down!" Arthur hollered as he got out of the car.

Alfred took a step back and directed the gun towards the Englishman. "Don't come any closer!"

"Mon cher, please listen to him. There is nowhere for the two of you to go," Francis intervened. By the exasperated tone of his voice, it was obvious he was still aching from when Alfred hit him on the head.

"If I turn myself over to you guys, will you let Matthew go? Your boss only wants me right?"

"Alfred, no," he heard his brother whimper.

"I'm afraid…that's not the case. We need the both of you to-" the Frenchman tried to answer.

"Why are you after the both of us? It's because of our boss, isn't it! You guys are working together to kill us!" he roared.

Both Arthur and Francis looked down for a moment in shame.

Matthew took Alfred's free hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Alfred…please…I know that you are a sensible person," Arthur started, staring warily at the gun still pointed at him. "Killing us won't achieve anything,"

The blonde smirked at this and lowered his firearm. "Do you really know who I am?"

Arthur faltered a bit at the question, but nodded his head and insisted "Yes, I do…"

"Then you will understand why I'm doing this." He threw the pistol to the ground.

The two brothers looked to the back of them, at the city lights of New York below for one last time before jumping over the metal curb and off the cliff.

'_Nemo letting go'_

Freefalling, Alfred and Matthew spun around so that they faced the black sky with its stars poking holes of light above.

"Hey Alfred, is this what freedom feels like?" Matthew faced his brother.

Alfred turned to the side to meet equally blue eyes, a smile on his face. "Yeah…"

The two held each other's hand as they descended into the darkness.

'_Once and for all, and all for once,'_

"NOO! Alfred! Matthew!" Arthur ran after them, the men in the back of him raised their guns in hopes of shooting the twins. "Don't shoot them you gits!" But when he got to the edge of the cliff, they were gone.

Francis followed Arthur to the edge, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Our job here is done…it is best we leave quickly,"

Arthur reluctantly turned around, brushing hot tears running down his cheeks. "It would have been better if we never knew them…" he spat bitterly.

'_Nemo my name for evermore'_

* * *

"Check it out," an employee pointed at the front cover of the newspaper. "It says here that two bodies were found at the foot of a cliff in New York,"

"Who were they?" the other asked, stepping away from the arranged floral to take a look at the article himself.

"Dunno…the bodies were never identified…"

"That's a relief; you think the boss will buy it?"

"They were fresh human carcasses…I'm sure he's convinced…looks like my 'job' paid off after all…" the blonde grimaced at the memories.

"The act does not make a criminal unless the intention is criminal…you had no choice but to kill them…but that's over now," the other blonde offered a sympathetic smile.

"Excuse me, Mr. Williams," when Tino Vainamoinen caught both of their attention, he cleared his throat. "Al, can I ask what you're doing? You don't appear to be helping Matt with the plants,"

"Just reading some news from our homeland," Alfred chirped, flipping to and pointing at the comic section of the newspaper, avoiding the front page.

After moving to Finland, the twins resumed their life as wanderers until they ran into Tino, who took them in to work for his flower shop.

Tino chuckled when he saw the various cartoons on the page. "Speaking of your homeland, what did you two work as back there?"

"We were street performers," Matthew butted in when Alfred's face went blank.

"Ah how nice, were you guys famous?"

Al and Matt gave the Finn a wide grin and answered at the same time: "Nope."

* * *

**Useless Endnotes: **Please don't ask me how Alfred and Matthew lived from falling off a high cliff...this is just one of the many plot holes in this fic...*Le gasp* A mafia AU that doesn't have the Italian brothers in it...And uhhh, is this what one would call a songfic? Because I think I really botched up the traditional format of one, and the lyrics are all over the place and out of order...still, I'll pay credit where credit is due: the song used was Nemo by the band Nightwish.

**Important Disclaimer: **I do not own Nightwish or their song.

Sorry if the story was fast-paced, this was supposed to be a one-shot...don't know what happened though...And for those who know Nightwish, the ending may have more meaning (something like that?) As for the origin of this fic, it actually came from two separate ideas. The first one had to do with Matthew and the song Nemo, because I thought they went well together. The other had something to do with the North American bros switching places for some reason. But because the first idea lacked content, I decided to smoosh the two together =D I I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
